Innocent High
by Snow Flake Falling From Sky
Summary: Orihime is failing her History Class. It's a good thing she was really popular and knew exactly how to bring that F up to an A..Maybe a B.


Another One-shot, OF COURSE. That's not new with me xP

**Summary: Orihime is failing her History Class. It's a good thing she was really popular and knew exactly how to bring that F up to a Solid A..**

**Warning: Sex On Teacher's Desk. Things are thrown, THOSE POOR PAPERS. Who's going to organize them now! Ah, right. Pretty much, Adult!Ulqui and 16!Hime. Isn't that almost like in the series anyway? I'm pretty sure Ulquiorra is a few thousand years old.. Uhm, SLIGHT Dirty Talk. It's not that much though.**

**Song: Innocent High - Blood on the Dance Floor**

Enjoy (: By the way, don't complain about Orihime being a slut. I mean, she's only had sex with a few OTHER guys in this story..Yeeeah, she's a total slut here..

Also, Kids. Don't tell your Parents where you heard this song from. (:

* * *

><p><em>Seesaw, seesaw, slide my face up and down<em>  
><em>On the desk, by lockers, fuck me on the playground<em>  
><em>I'll make time to get my A from a D<em>  
><em>I missed class for this now motherfucking breed me<em>

_I've been a bad little girl and I need to be punished_  
><em>Will you slap me, tap me, pull my hair and make me scream "uh!"<em>  
><em>A matter of fact, will you jump me in attack?<em>  
><em>Will you fuck my til I bleed, give me what I fucking need?<em>

Orihime looked at her Progress Report in disbelief. Sure, History wasn't her _best _subject but she certainly didn't deserve a big fat **F **did she? She was doing pretty good inside of her other classes. Maybe it was just her teacher. Yes! That was the answer. He just didn't know how to teach good enough. She would have a word with him after class.

She sat through another boring hour lesson. This could also be a solution about her failing. She just didn't give a damn about what the hell Mr. Cifer had to say. Then again, she could've just been hypnotized by that _sexy _voice.

"Take your books home and read Chapter 27. I expect a page written tomorrow about what you read." Mr. Cifer said just before the bell rang.

Students stood up fast and rushed to get out of the door. It was the last class of the day and they were dying to get out of this hell hole. She felt someone wrap an arm around her and she saw Uryuu Ishida, her boyfriend.

"Sup, Babe. Are we meeting up tonight?" He asked.

"I'll think about it. I have to do something about this F." She said simply.

"Ouch. Mr. Cifer really has it out for you, huh? Good luck." He said, walking away and out of the classroom.

Orihime continued to eye her teacher from her desk that was in the far back. He seemed to be oblivious of her presence until he looked up to scan his class.

"Is there any reason you're still here, Ms. Inoue?" He asked dully.

She frowned and stood up, Progress Report in hand. "You know exactly why I'm still here." She said and put the paper in front of his face.

"You're failing merely because you're not putting your full potiental in your work. The semester is almost over, I can't promise that you will pass your Junior year." He said.

Orihime's face fell at that confession. She would have to fail? Well, that _did _mean another year with him.. No, she was being stupid. She had to pass.

"I need to bring this grade up, Mr. Cifer, please. Is there anything I can do to atleast get a C?" She said.

"Make up work was already taken last week. I'm afraid your out of luck." He said bluntly.

Her shoulders slouched but then a light bulb went off in her head. She walked over to the classroom door and closed it. She locked it as well but Mr. Cifer didn't seem to realize that. She walked seductively back to his desk but he paid her no mind.

"I think I might have a way to bring my grade up, Mr. Cifer." She said.

He spared her a glance and merely asked "What?".

She smirked and walked behind the teachers desk. She knew that was something teachers were highly strict about. He gave her a glare that said to stop or there would be consequences.

"I have to tell you how though." She said. She bent down to whisper something in his ear but she moved past his ear and went straight to his neck.

His eyes widened at the sudden contact. She snaked her arms around to his chest. He stood, pushing her away from him.

"Ms. Inoue, you just earned yourself detention for the rest of this semester." Ulquiorra said.

But she smirked, knowing in those detentions Ulquiorra would be with her. And they would all be Saturday's, so she had absolutely no problem with that. But she pretended that she did. She gave him a fake glare.

"Gee, you try to do something nice for a guy who probably never gets laid and you get detention with him for the rest of the Semester." She said and grabbed her stuff.

"See ya for Detention." Orihime said, smirking and walked out the door.

Ulquiorra silently cursed to himself at the most biggest mistake he just made.

o.-.0.o.-.o.0.-.o

Orihime walked up to the school building. She was clad in the most shortest skirt she could find in her closest and it barely made it past her thighs. She ditched the leggings she decided to wear so her brother wouldn't get any suspicions. Her shirt was squeezing her breasts and they were just aching to breathe again. She also 'forgot' to put on bra and underwear today..

She walked into the school and almost ran to Mr. Cifer's room. She knocked twice before walking in and was happy to see him sitting at his desk, not phased at her being in his class. She sat down at the table closest to Ulquiorra's desk and sat back, waiting for him to acknowledge her.

Finally, he glanced at her. He looked about ready to tackle her to the ground. He saved himself though by taking that surprised gaze and becoming his emotionless mask again.

"That is school inappropriate, Ms. Inoue." He said, eyeing her up and down.

He stood up and took her the work she would do for the next three hours. She smirked as he hesitated to place the papers on her desk and she took her foot, running it up his leg seductively. He gave her a glare and stepped back to his desk.

Orihime barely made it to the part where she wrote her name on the paper before she raised her hand, smirking.

"Mr. Cifer, I don't understand what this question is asking. Could you explain it?" She asked innocently.

He didn't even get the chance to sit in his seat. He sighed and went back to her desk and bent down to get a better look at the first question. He didn't get a chance to read the question until Orihime had her hands on his body. She took the collar of his shirt and brought him down to her level, giving him a grin.

"Release me." He said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You're just _too damn sexy _for your own good. And what with being a single teacher. You couldn't possibly get laid as often as you want to." Orihime said.

"I assure you, I have sex more than I need to." Ulquiorra said.

Orihime smiled, kissing the corner of his lips. "Let me rephrase that, you must not be getting laid," she said, moving to his ear. "_By sexy 16 year old girls._"

He couldn't deny the hard on he could feel pressing against his pants. She just had that affect on him and god she was pretty damn sexy. But this was illegal and he would not risk losing his job and spending time in prison for fucking a minor. Orihime was taking this to a very dangerous level though..

She rubbed her hand against the bulge in his pants. "It didn't take too long to get you hard for me." She said.

"Any man would get a hard on when a beautiful girl is touching him in such a way. It's pretty much against my will." He said.

"Yeah, sure." Orihime said. "Now, let's talk about my grade, Mr. Cifer,"

Ulquiorra sighed, "You're going to have an F no matter what. Why would you possibly waste your time?" He asked.

"I'm still getting something out of this. You said you fuck enough girls, right? You must be good in bed then. And I want you." She admitted.

Orihime began unbuttoning Ulquiorra's white button up shirt. He swatted her hands away and began to redo the buttons. Orihime smirked at him and stood up from her seat. She walked around her desk and began to walk towards her teacher. He took several steps back and that was exactly what Orihime wanted.

Ulquiorra was stopped by his desk and while he wasn't trapped by the teenager, he really wanted to see how far she would go for an A. She continued unbuttoning his shirt and she completely ignored his tie. She ignored the rest of his shirt and moved to his pants, unbuttoning it and pulling the zipper down.

"I'm thinking a C plus after what I'm about to do." She said, pulling his pants down to his knees.

She eyed his black boxers and she wasted no time in pulling them down. Once she saw his member, she realized how he always got laid all the time. He was big, a lot bigger than the guys she'd slept with.

"Gee, Mr. Cifer. I'm not quite sure I'd be able to fit that thing in my mouth." Orihime said, giving him a smirk.

He frowned and was happy that he would be the only teacher in the school today. He realized the door wasn't locked.

"Don't be so afraid of getting caught. I have a friend waiting down the hall just incase of any students or teachers coming." She explained. "And if you fuck me good, I promise to not run to the police."

Orihime took Ulquiorra's member in her hand and wasted no time in pumping it up and down. Ulquiorra hissed at the small hand around his member. If all she was giving was a hand job, she'd have to say bye to that C plus. But she took the head of his shaft into her mouth.

Ulquiorra groaned as her wet cavern wrapped around his erection. He didn't know what gave him such a change of heart. At first he wanted nothing to do with Orihime Inoue, and now he was determined to fuck her until she begged him to stop.

She engulfed half of his member into her mouth and he felt his head going down her throat. She swallowed twice and he moaned loudly. Ulquiorra felt Orihime wrap her hand around the remainder of his member not buried inside of her mouth.

Ulquiorra took a handful of Orihime's firey hair. He bit his bottom lip gently and exhaled deeply. He began to gently push down on her head, desperately wanting to feel more of that mouth on his length. Ulquiorra could tell she was teasing him. The way she used only her tongue on the underside of his member. How she only sucked when she pulled back to the tip.

Ulquiorra managed to let out a breathy "_Fuck_.." as Orihime pushed more of him down her throat. He almost felt the need to roll his eyes into the back of his head, that's how good it felt. Ulquiorra leaned up on his elbows and began to thrust his hips upwards. She was driving him nearly over the edge. His eye lids were becoming very heavy and he felt the sudden rush going through his shaft.

Orihime could feel him twitch inside of her mouth. She immediately pulled away from it and watched as Ulquiorra's eyes shot open. He looked down at her in disbelief and his eyes pleaded for her to continue. Orihime gave him a sweet smile and a small shake of her head. She unbuttoned the rest of Ulquiorra's shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. She then pulled against his tie.

"You know, I never knew how to take or put one of these things on.." She admitted. "But that's alright. I think men only in a tie are unbelievably sexy."

If Ulquiorra had been a blushing man, he figured his face would be red by now. He was flattered but he knew he had good looks, he just wasn't someone who bragged about it. He grabbed his tie and began to loosen it but Orihime's hand stopped him.

"Did I tell you to take it off?" She asked.

"I don't take orders from teenagers." He said, frowning.

Orihime smiled and kissed his neck. "Well for today, you do." She said. "So..have I raised my grade at all yet?" She asked.

"Did I not tell you that you weren't receiving a grade change for doing this?"

"It's okay. If you're good to me, I wont care about failing and being put in your class again for another year." Orihime said, smirking. "But you're sure you don't want to give me a higher grade?"

And with that, she pulled her shirt over her head. Ulquiorra stiffened a bit. Her breasts were enormous and he desperate just wanted to squeeze them..And so he was going to.

He leaned up from his desk and gripped her hips into his hands. He turned them both around and pushed her down onto his desk. He leant over and began to place butterfly kisses on her neck.

"You know, Ms. Inoue.." He took one of her breast into his hand. "I honestly hate to admit it but," He squeezed the hardening bud between two fingers. "I find you completely unresistable right now." He finished, giving her breasts twin the same pleasure by biting gently on the bud.

She shivered in delight and smiled, "I believe you." she said.

He took his free hand and began to rub it down her rib cage, down to her stomach. He brought his hand underneath one of her legs and brought it up to rest against his shoulder. Moving his hand between her legs, he expected to have to move underwear. Only to find none there.

"You sure came prepared.." He said.

He took her other leg and pushed it out slightly. He grabbed his throbbing member and pumped it a few times to ease it. Giving her a quick glance, his eyes seemed to ask if she was ready or not. She nodded and bit her lip when she felt his head going between her slick folds.

Ulquiorra prodded her entrance, teasing her. She moaned impatientally and pressed her hips downwards. He gave her a never seen smirk of his and rubbed himself against her.

"_Stop teasing_.." Orihime whined.

In the process of teasing her, he was also teasing himself. So he began to push into her at an agonizingly slow pace. Orihime's back arched slightly and she let out a silent moan. Ulquiorra's teeth grit together at her tightness. Ulquiorra knew of her 'popularity' and how she enjoyed sleeping with boys in the class. In fact, the idea of having his own member inside of her just as other men was quite repulsing.

Then again, she was very tight. Which could only mean two things: the men she had been with were very small or, she didn't sleep with as many men as she led people to think. In any case, she was incedibly tight, more so then the women Ulquiorra had slept with.

He seated himself inside of her to the hilt. Her hands reached up and her nails scraped gently against his torso.

"Move.." Orihime demanded.

Ulquiorra frowned but he began to pull out of her. Once his tip was still buried within her, he began to push back into her. It was still a slow pace because he enjoyed the way she whined in disapproval. The way she dug her nails into the back of his shoulders. And now, he was done playing with her. He was going to fuck her like he would any woman his age.

He pulled out and thrusted back in roughly causing Orihime to cry out loudly. Her warmth was slick with so much wetness, making it quite easy to thrust into her petite body. Ulquiorra pulled her closer to him and spread her legs further apart. Placing his hands on her hips, he pulled her roughly towards him as he thrusted into her.

Orihime sucked her stomach in and raised her hips. She would be lying if she said that he was not good. And they were having sex on a desk. She wouldn't be surprised if he was absolutely wild in a nice, comfortable bed. Orihime was into the rough sex as she realized one of her hair pins fell out of place, her bangs falling over her left eye.

With every thrust he made, Orihime was inching closer to an orgasm and she could feel it. A shock went through her body, a sudden rush. She could feel a tear drop roll down her cheek out of nowhere and she was a bit shocked.

Her teacher then slowed his movements, "Am I hurting you?" He asked.

Orihime shook her head quickly. That feeling of an intense orgasm was slowly disappearing.

"Please, move." Orihime begged.

Ulquiorra began his rapid thrusts again, not bothering to stop, to slow down at any costs. He pounded into her body and growled as she tightened around his length. Her mouth fell open and she let loose a shrill cry. She could feel her orgasm rushing through her so quickly. Her hands found Ulquiorra's arms and she held onto them.

Orihime licked her lips as she began to calm down. The tight wall found inside of her was still being roughly pounded into by the tip of her teachers length. She felt him twitch inside of her and heard him let out a small groan.

She moaned when jet after jet of his cum shot into her. Orihime bit her lip gently and whimpered in slight pain when Ulquiorra's grip on her became painful. His head fell down to her neck, his breaths were heavy and he panted.

After catching his breath, he looked at Orihime as though he had done something wrong.

"I'm on the pill." Orihime reassured. "I'm going to be look forward to the rest of detentions of I have with you." She said, smiling.

He sighed, "How does a B- sound?"

Orihime gave a proud smile, "Sounds good to me." She said.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, Orihime! You whore! Hehehe, just kidding =]! Damn, slut! What's Uryuu gonna think when he founds out you fucked your teacher? Haha, I kid, I kid. Besides, they were never going to work out anyway. ^_^<strong>

**Well, enough of my joking around. I wont be updating for awhile. It seems all the years with my boyfriend has gone to waste because he's going to college half way across the country. I don't think I'll be able to do it, so we ended it short.**

**Whatever! I don't feel like typing long paragraphs about how upset and angry I am right now.**

**Until My Next Very Long Update of my Stories..**

**-Cat(:**


End file.
